Amnesia Chapter 2
by Haru No Talita
Summary: Sakura hanya dapat diam sekarang, dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Yang dia rasakan hanya kesedihan yang menyiksa batinnya, yang dia lakukan hanya pasrah untuk saat ini. Kebohongan Karinlah yang membuat ini, tapi dia tak ingin membalasnya.


Amnesia Chapter 2

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menangis kecil di taman sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Dia masih saja mengingat perkataan kekasihnya –mantan- yang merupakan kebohongan. Jujur saja ia terima saja saat Sasuke berkata ketus atau apalah, yang membuat dadanya begitu sesak ialah kebohongan bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang lain bukan dirinya. Mengingat ia harus sekolah hari ini, ia menghapus butiran liquid bening itu.

Sakura POV

Kulangkahkan kaki ini melangkah pergi dari taman ini. Kulirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di tangan kiriku, rupanya bel masuk masih 15 menit lagi. Kuputuskan untuk ke toilet terlebih dahulu, yah, supaya aku tak ketahuan bahwa aku habis menangis. Kubasuh wajahku, setelah itu aku mencuci tanganku, lalu mengeringkannya dengan tissue.

"Hai Haruno" sapa gadis berambut merah yang berkacamata ini. Ini dia biang dari segala kesedihanku hari ini, Uzumaki Karin, ketua fansgirl Sasuke yang selalu berharap menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Sekarang dia sedang tersenyum dengan angkuh, sungguh memuakkan, aku benci melihatnya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu.

"Hn" gumamku. Untuk apa aku meladeni orang seperti dia, toh tak ada gunanya kan?

"Kau sudah dengar berita terbaru?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya. Aku hanya menggumamkan gumaman yang sama.

"Aku telah jadian dengan Sasuke-kun" lanjutnya dengan nada seceria mungkin, aku hanya diam.

"Memang Sasuke-kun itu hanya cocok denganku, dia memilihmu mungkin karna kalian hanya teman waktu kecil" dia berucap dengan senyuman sinis. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau salah. Mana mungkin Sasuke menjadikanku kekasihnya karna kami hanya teman sewaktu kecil, dia yang memintaku, karna aku punya perasaan yang sama, aku menerimanya. Tak seperti kau, yang terus saja berharap menjadi kekasihnya Sasuke sehingga menghalalkan semua cara. Oh ya, lalu kau bangga ya, merebut Sasuke dariku dengan cara seperti jalang dan memacari Sasuke yang tak mempunyai rasa cinta sedikit pun padamu. Kau bangga?" lawanku. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan angkuh dan menyunggingkan senyuman sinis itu pun bungkam. Terlihat sekali bahwa apa yang kuucapkan itu benar, dia langsung seperti menahan amarahnnya.

"Dan ingatlah satu hal, apa yang dimulai dengan cara yang buruk tak akan berjalan sempurna. Pastilah itu akan kandas, jadi nikmatilah kebahagiaan yang sesaat ini. Jangan teralalu menikmati, jika berakhir akan sakit sekali" sambungku, Karin tetap tak membuka mulut.

"Berbicara denganmu membuang banyak waktuku, jadi sampai disini obrolan kita, mungkin dapat dilanjutkan lain waktu. Aku mau ke kelas dulu," aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet dan meninggalkan Karin yang terpaku diam di tempat.

Normal POV

"Kau benar, Haruno. Karna itu aku kan terus memengaruhi Sasuke-kun dan aku kan membuatmu jauh lebih sakit dari ini," Karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun keluar dari toilet perempuan dengan senyum kemenangan, pastilah ia mempunyai rencana licik untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya Karin itu tidak benci pada Sakura, dia hanya tak terima saja kenyataan bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura ketimbang dirinya yang berusaha mati-matian untuk mendekati Sasuke dan membentuk Sasuke Lovers.

Sakura sibuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi terus melayang memikirkan Sasuke, sekarang ia hanya mau fokus untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sensei yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. Ia telah memantapkan diri untuk menghilangkan Sasuke dari pikirannya dan juga hidupnya. Toh selama mereka menjalin hubungan Sasuke tetap saja berlaku dingin dan bermulut pedas padanya, mungkin Sasuke hanya main-main untuk menjadi kekasihnya, atau dia memang tak merasakan apapun.

"Haruno-san, bisa bantu aku untuk membagi soal ujian ini?" tanya Sensei yang sedang memegang puluhan kertas. Sakura pun mengangguk, lalu dia maju ke depan kelas. Sensei itu memberikan segala kertas soal pada Sakura, dan Sakura segera menerimanya dan membagikannya. Saat Sakura membagikan kertas soal untuk Sasuke ia sengaja memalingkan wajah, sungguh, hari ini Sakura tak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Jika ia melihatnya, rasanya tetesan air matanya akan mengalir lagi, setelah itu Sakura memegang soal untuknya, lalu kembali ke tempatnya, dan mengerjakannya dengan tenang. Yah, sekarang ia cukup tenang, dan Sakura kan berotak jenius, walaupun tak sejenius Sasuke dan ketua kelasnya Nara Shikamaru yang IQ-nya 200 itu, tanpa belajar pun ia bisa mengerjakan soal ini. Setelah setengah jam berlalu Sakura telah selesai mengerjakan soal itu, ia meletakkan pensil yang ia gunakan tadi dan menutup lembar jawabannya. Emerladnya memandangi segalanya, sang ketua kelas tengah asyik tidur, ada yang tengah menjambak rambut frustasi, dan Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan soal. Rasanya begitu sesak memandang wajah itu, liqiud bening kembali jatuh dari emerlad indahnya, cepat-cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. 'Tahukah kau Sasuke, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Apakah kau masih memikirkanku, atau kau justru tak mengingat aku sama sekali? Lebih baik aku tak menenalmu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini' Sakura memabatin sedih.


End file.
